Invisible Woman (Story series)
Invisible Woman (Susan Storm-Richards) is the wife of Mr. Fantastic, a scientist and a member of the Fantastic Four. Biography ''Fantastic Four Sue, a scientist, leads Victor Von Doom's chief researcher of his Department of Genetic Research. She dated Victor Von Doom which led her into his proposal to go with Reed Richards in space to concentrate on Cosmic Radiation. It was noted that Richards and Storm had a previous romantic relationship through Richards' presentation. Once the project was agreed; Herself, Reed Richards, Ben Grimm, Victor and Susan's younger brother, Johnny Storm; went up in a space shuttle to research into Cosmic Radiation. However, with the arrival of the cosmic storm, it changed her and the other four members genes. In Sue's case, she was granted to have the ability to manipulate light (allowing her to disappear and generate semi-visible force fields). Prior to the storms arrival Victor proposes to her; however, she turns him down because of an interuption of the Cosmic Storm. She first discovered her powers after the dramatic events which occured; she was having a intermidate conversation with Richards about their past, it was there she portrayed her invisibility when she became angry with Richards of his opinion. Susan first conveyed her powers during the events that occurred on the bridge in Manhattan. The attempt to get around the police suffered a minor setback because she couldn't render her clothes invisible (unlike in other media), so Reed told Sue to strip down all her clothes while invisible in front of several people - meaning she had to become nude to turn completely invisible. When Susan took all of her clothes except for her bra (in other words, her underwear), she was about to them off when she unfortunately turned visible and was embarrassingly seen half-naked in public. While trying to cover her half-exposed body, she asked Reed and Johnny out of anger and rage why they didn't strip themselves down to get past the police, when she suddenly turned invisible again. While her body was unseen, Sue immediately took off her underwear, becoming totally naked (much to her brother's disturbance, saying he needed therapy) and ran back to the van while Johnny collected her discarded clothes. Still nude she tries to find them a way and after doing the latter puts her clothes back on, while stating to Reed that she couldn't believe that he made her strip down nude in front of the people. She was able to stop the fire from expanding after hitting a Gas Can; by using her force fields to reduce the fire. However, as a minor result, Susan had a nose bleed, and also making Sue incredible weak. Later after the incident she is shown without her jacket and is having her blood pressure checked, though she says she is fine, as she pulls down her button shirt sleeve and puts on her jacket. From there on wards, the Fantastic Four was formed after their glorious rescue; however, Richards researched into the adaptions in the genes and how to change the genes back to the normal human genetics. It was discovered that she could channel her powers through her emotions. Although Sue was not able to render her normal clothes invisible, her radiated spacesuit can become invisible with her, though. Later when Sue is walking down the street, she sees a magazine with her on it, and many more. She tries to walk away but is surrounded by countless fans wanting pictures and autographs, so Sue runs away. But not being able to run away from them when she gets to a corner, in a fit of rage she takes off her coat leaving her button shirt as she turns invisible, stating to herself that she couldn't believe she was doing this again. When the crown gets to the corner they see a pile of clothes on the ground, meaning that Sue ran away invisibly naked. It's unknown how she gets her clothes back on. Although her powers are influenced by her emotions, she manages to control her abilities during the team's climactic battle with Victor, however suffered another nosebleed during the battle when using most of her power to trap Johnny's supernova with Dr. Doom inside. After Dr. Doom is defeated and transported away frozen on a ship, Sue accepted Richards' proposal of marriage in the closing scene after having celebrated their victory. Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer Susan's wedding with Reed is interrupted by the arrival of the Silver Surfer; after having already got cold-feet about the wedding and whether Richards was committed enough. After Johnny encountered the Surfer, Sue tries to comfort him, however, when she touched her brother, they have their superpowers switched. Unfortunately for Sue, she couldn't control her fire powers, so she went on fire and burned her clothes. As Susan flew out of control and screamed to Reed for help, many people, who saw the event, mistake her for the Human Torch and cheer for her. When Sue and Johnny touch each other again, Susan turns back to normal and falls to the ground, but is seen totally naked (because all her clothes were burnt to ashes while she was on fire) in front of the people (with some photographers taking pictures of the exposed Sue), humiliating her. As she turns invisible, she quietly asks herself why she always gets embarrassingly seen naked. Later, the Fantastic Four find out that upon contact with the Silver Surfer, Johnny attained the ability to switch superpowers when touching other people, proved when he touched Ben and switched powers and vice versa. The Fantastic Four form a strange alliance with the revived Dr. Doom and the U.S. Military to stop the Silver Surfer from destroying Earth. After a failed attempt of stopping the alien in London, due to Johnny's problem with superpower switching, the Fantastic Four discover with the help of Dr. Doom that the Surfer is powerless without his board. Eventually, the heroes, Dr. Doom and the military capture the Surfer in Greenland and take away the board from him. While having her first meeting with the Silver Surfer, Susan finds out that the Silver Surfer was the servant of a larger threat, a space god called Galactus, who wanted to consume planets for his endless hunger. Sue reminds the Silver Surfer of the woman he loved back on his home-world. This association, and the friendship with Sue which follows, leads the Surfer to turn against his master, Galactus. When Dr. Doom betrays the military and the superheroes and steals the Surfer's board, the Fantastic Four chase the villain to stop him, while having to be cautious of an approaching Galactus as well. While attempting to shield the Silver Surfer with a force field during the battle, Sue is stabbed through the chest by a spear created by a cosmic-powered Dr. Doom, and she nearly dies in Reed's arms. However, Silver Surfer uses his cosmic powers to heal Sue, tarnishing himself in the process. The superheroes later defeat Dr. Doom, causing him to drown in a nearby harbor. After getting his surfboard back and before leaving to confront Galactus, Silver Surfer tells Reed to treasure every moment with Sue. Following the deaths of the Silver Surfer and Galactus, Reed and a kimono-clad Sue are married in ceremony in Japan, moments before jetting off with Ben and Johnny to save Venice from sinking into the Atlantic Ocean. Powers *'Invisibility': After being exposed to cosmic radiation, Sue gained the power to bend light around herself and others, achieving invisibility influenced by her emotional state. However, she couldn't render her normal clothes invisible except for the spacesuit. *'Flyrogenesis:' Sue is able to create force fields to do a variety of things, such as, stop explosions or fire from expanding, level a large building structure so Ben could lift it back into place, contain people, or propel her force fields with varying force to push back or send people flying. *'Flyrokinesis:' Invisible Woman/Sue is able to manipulate force fields. This allows her to generate powerful force-fields in order to protect herself or other people from danger threats. *'Telekinesis:' Due to her flyrogenesis and flyrokinesis powers; Sue is able to move objects or people without physically touching them. Relationships *Fantastic Four **Mr. Fantastic - Husband and Teammate **Human Torch - Brother and Teammate **The Thing - Friend and Teammate *Silver Surfer - Enemy turned Ally *Dr. Doom - Boss turned enemy *Galactus - Enemy Trivia *In the first film, Jessica Alba dyed her hair blonde. In the second film, she wore a wig. *Also in the first film, she was called the '''Invisible Girl' by her brother. *When using her powers to contain Johnny's supernova, her nose bled mildly. *In the second film, she was nearly killed by Doom, but was healed by the Silver Surfer. *According to Reed, Sue's powers are fueled by her emotional state, such as anger and frustration. *When she temporarily switched powers with Johnny, she was shown to have no control over her fire manipulation and flight capabilities like he did. External links * * Gallery Category:Heroes Category:Fantastic Four (film) Characters Category:Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer Characters Category:Fantastic Four (2005 Video Game) Characters Category:Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer (Video Game) Characters Category:Humans